


Falling for the wrong girl

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam falls for a woman who made a deal with Lucifer. Sam gets caught by Lucifer. Dean and Crowley save Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling for the wrong girl

Sam was nervous he could not believe he could be so dumb. He always was a sucker for a pretty lady. The lady in question was Evelyn. She was a redhead. And a dancer. He knew when he first saw her he was in love. She had issues. He could not help himself. From the moment he looked into her pretty brown doe eyes he was in trouble. 

 

Dean had fallen asleep early. So Sam snuck out when he got Evelyn's text message. It said "Sammy I need you please come see me. " He meet her in a seedy motel. He knocked on the door and she answered in a flimsy robe. He licked his lips and she pulled him in. 

 

She had been drinking he could smell it on her breath. 

"So what is the matter?" Sam asked

She looked shaken and a mess. "I needed you Sammy" She said and pulled him in for a kiss. He deepened the kiss and the next thing he knew they were on the bed and she was straddling him. Her robe open exposing her beautiful large breasts. He reached up and flicked the nipples with his thumbs. He felt high . He had wanted her so much. She knelt down so he could have better access to her breasts. He took them into his mouth. She moaned "ohhh Samm" 

He opened the robe more to see she had nothing underneath. She pulled off his shirt and hungrily pulled off his pants as they kissed. He pulled out a condom and entered her from behind. He knew she liked it rough. So he smacked her on the ass as he fucked her hard. He came quickly and she poured them a drink after he got up and took a quick shower. He came out and she gave him his drink. 

"I figured you would be thirsty." Evelyn said . She watched him as he drank his drink . 

Sam sat down feeling funny . 

"What did you do to me?" He said as he lost consciousness

He woke up in a cage and Lucifer was staring at him from the other side. 

"So Sammy you met my little Eve" Lucifer said "She is a pistol. She had to make a choice and she choose her life. She had made a deal a long time ago. I gave her a year more than it is hell for her. You think she would get more for bringing me you Sam. My demons nogotationate real well." Lucifer laughed. 

Sam was reeling he could not believe Evelyn betrayed him. "You know Dean will find me and then you will be in trouble. " Sam said. 

"Yep I am hoping him and Crowley come find me." Lucifer said

***************************************************

Dean found the little bitch redhead that Sam was obsessed with the last month. It had taken a few weeks and Crowley now had Evelyn in the rack and was pulling her. 

"You little bitch I will filet you if you do not tell me where he is" Dean said and made another little cut in her side. 

She spit blood out and said "He will do worse to me if I tell you." 

 

"Aw love you have no idea how long and hard we can torture you . Dean here has practice. He loves using his blade on anyone who pisses him off. Don't you Squirrel?" Crowley asked Dean who gave him an evil smile. 

Crowley was happy he had his buddy back even if it was to save Sam. 

Evelyn looked at Crowley and said "You do not scare me demon he is more powerful than you." 

"Lucifer" Crowley said and then he took the demon knife and sank it in her heart. 

"You let her off to lightly" Dean said. 

Crowley snapped him and Dean into a throne room Crowley had not seen since his early days reporting to Lucifer. 

Lucifer was sitting on a throne that was lined with red velvet. And encrusted with jewels. 

"Wow you guys figured it out quicker than I thought you would" Lucifer said 

"Where is my brother you son of a bitch?" Dean asked

Lucifer pointed and Sam was in a cell and laying down on a cot sleeping. "You didn't think I would hurt my vessel. " Lucifer said "This was all about getting Crowley to face me. He is such a coward." Then he snapped Dean and Sam back into the bunker. 

"Well Crowley shall we?" Lucifer asked 

"Yeah why not" Crowley said but there was fear in his voice.


End file.
